1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to removing tools, particularly to removing tools used for removing a removable element from a shielding cover and methods using the removing tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a printed circuit board with one or more electrical components and a shielding cover mounted to the printed circuit board for the electrical components. The shielding cover generally has a removable structure to allow exposure of the electrical components. However, typical removing tools can not always easily remove the removable structure from the shielding cover.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.